


She looks so fine.

by amanda_jolene



Series: Punk Rae [2]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen, Punk Rae, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae gets a tattoo and Finn is just a long for the ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She looks so fine.

"I’m getting a tattoo." She announces this at the end of their second date. 

He was about to hand her a helmet and take her home but the news makes him pause. “When?” 

"Tonight. Wanna come with?" 

He wants to go everywhere with her. He’d be happy if he could shrink down to a small enough size to fit in the front pocket of her leather jacket and just sit snuggly against her boob all day long. “Um, sure. But„, can you even get a tattoo without your mum being there?” 

"I know a guy," is the only explanation she gives him along with some directions on how to get to the place. They’re off then and he doesn’t have to hit the brakes because she sits tight against his back, arms loosely folded over his stomach. 

They guy’s name is Tony and he’s got a mohawk a mile high and 10 different colors and a row of rings in his lip. Rae pays him cash and he points her to a room while he gets the stuff from the back. Finn is a bundle of nerves but she’s calm as ever, swinging her legs back and forth, combat boots hitting the metal under the tattoo chair. 

"Think you’ll need me to hold you hand?" He asks. 

She pulls him in closer, chair high enough that she can lock her nylon covered thighs around his hips. “You're a peach, you know that? You can hold whatever you want.” And then they’re kissing and Finn feels electricity in the flick of her tongue. 

"Alright, you crazy kids. Knock it off," Tony’s barging in with ink and plastic wrapped needles and cords in hand. "Where we doing this, sweetheart?" 

"My hip." 

"Then lose some duds." 

She turns to Finn (who has taken up residency in another chair least his legs give out) and places her boots in his lap. “Be a dear?” 

He unlaces one boot and slips it off and while he’s taking care of the second one, her nylon covered foot is nudging his crotch (and now his erection). She gives him a half-smile as she slides of the chair and reaches under her tattered lace tutu skirt, shimming her nylons down. “Hold these?” They’re still warm from her body and Finn fights back the urge to bury his face in them. 

"This work?" She asks Toney. He tugs her skirt down a little and then pulls it up and shakes his head. 

"Lose it, too. Don’t want to get ink on it anyway." 

Finn nearly passes out. Rae turns to him again and holds his gaze as she says, “Unzip me?” She’s playing with him, seeing how far she can push him because she could unzip herself. He plays it cool and unzips her, gives her ass a little smack for good measure (this causes her to laugh) and then he watches as she wiggles the skirt down and picks it up, handing it to him. She stand there, hands on her hips in a pair of blue lace panties and a white Sex Pistols tee, daring him to not love her body. It’s happened before with boys who thought they were above her rolling thighs and thick hips, boys who tried to cut her down with their patriarchical views of beauty and had ended up with their hearts chewed out, crying on at her Mum’s door. She was giving him a choice- Worship her body and her mind for the beautiful creation it was was or hit the fucking road. But Finn was already composing a book of praise songs dedicated to the silver of her nose ring and the dimple in her knee and she could see the defeat in his eyes when he hugged her skirt close. 

Tony kneeled down at her side, rolling down one side of her panties and Finn almost shot out of his seat (no one else was allowed to worship his goddess) but Tony was only putting the stencil on. It took several tries to get it straight and then he patted the chair. “Let’s do this.” 

When she’s settled, she hold out a hand to Finn. “Come on, then.” 

There’s a buzzing sounds and a smell he can’t place (green soap, she tells him after). “Rae, didn’t know you had a boyfriend. The boys will be crushed.” 

"Good," she tells him cooly. "The last thing I need is some asshole who listens to Nirvana trying to make me suck his dick during Smells Like Teen Spirit." 

Tony laughs so hard he has to stop tattooing her. “Watch out for her,” he tells Finn. “She’ll eat you alive.” 

She beams at him when he says, “Good.” 

It’s over faster than Finn can believe and she asks, “Wanna see?” He nods and she hops off the chair so he can see the word Fabulous tattooed on her hip in chunky pink letters with a black outline. She doesn’t ask his opinion because she doesn’t care (it’s her body, after all) but he smiles at her anyway because she is fucking fabulous. Tony dresses the tattoo, gives her care instructions and leaves her to get dressed. Finn wonders if he ought to leave as well but she shuts the door, sits down, and instructs him how to roll her nylons to they’ll just glide up her legs. 

It’s intimate, dressing Rae Earl. Finn has undressed girls and climbed inside them but as he smoothes her torn nylons over her hips, his eye catches hers, he realizes he’s never been in love before. 

But he is now. 

He’s careful of her tattoo as he pulls her skirt up and laces her boots with quiet reverence. He helps her off the chair and pulls her flush against him so she can feel his erection because he knows she has no taste for timid boys who scuffle around the temple of her body and he’s read to be acive in his faith. 

"Filthy boy," she mutters into his neck. 

He gets her home right before midnight and he helps her with her helmet and they kiss until her mum opens the door and yells, “Good night, Finn!” before shutting the door. 

"She knows my name?" 

"I gush about you, what can I say?" One last kiss and she’s walking away. 

"Hey, Rae?" She turns and he smiles. "Let me know when that tattoo is healed. I’m dying to see what it tastes like." 

She grins and he knows he’s passing these tests with flying colors. “Oh, Finnley, you better be prepared to taste more than my tattoo.” She blows him a kiss and heads inside. 

(His dreams are filled with pink tattoos, lace and a white Sex Pistols tee).


End file.
